Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate manufacturing method, an array substrate formed by the method, and a liquid crystal apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, the demand for liquid crystal display apparatuses is getting higher and higher, thereby promoting the development of the liquid crystal display panel industry. The size of the liquid crystal display panels is increasing, and the requirements for the quality of the liquid crystal display panel are increasingly higher.
At present, since scanning signals attenuate over the scanning lines, the brightness level of the display area with greater attenuation is lower than that of the display area with lesser attenuation. That is, for a large-sized liquid crystal display panel, in the same gray scale image, the brightness level of two sides of the display area is greater that that of the middle of the display area (this is because the attenuation of the scanning signal on both sides is much less).
For the above problems, there have been two improved solutions.
The first one is to reduce the impedance of the scanning lines by increasing their line width. However, increasing the line width of the scanning lines will also reduce the aperture rate of pixel units.
The second one is to chamfer the waveform of the scanning signals. However, this will lower the overall brightness level of the liquid crystal display apparatus, which needs to be further enhanced by increasing the power of a backlight module that will raise the power consumption of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an array substrate manufacturing method and an array substrate formed thereby to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.